Warm Hands
by Stine chan USA
Summary: A DenNor fluffy one-shot. Very short so just read it when you can. Norway seems to be avoiding Denmark and Denmark wants to see his friend again...


"Humph." Denmark was sitting at the table, pouting. Finland came by to give him some papers.

"What's wrong?" Finland asked, worried for his friend. "Why the serious face?"

"Huh, oh, Fin." Denmark's thoughts were interrupted by the cheerful nation. "Well, you see, Norway has been cold and distant to me lately and avoiding me as well."

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Finland asked.

"Yeah, I bother him about it every time I see him!" Denmark sighed. "I just wanna be friends…" Finland sat down next to him on the couch and thought for a moment.

"How about giving him some space?" Finland suggested.

"Space?"

"Well, aren't you and Norway always together? He might want some time to himself you know…" Finland said.

"Nd St'p att'cking pe'ple." Sweden appeared behind Finland and ruffled his hair.

"Su-san!" Finland yelped in surprise.

"Sweden, when did you get here?!"Denmark glared at his former enemy. "What do you want?!"

"I c'me to ch'ck on F'nland," Sweden glared back.

"Or did you come to pick another fight, huh?"

"You're th' one st'rting it! You j'st d'n't ch'nge a b't!"

"Will you guys stop?!" Finland yelled at them and tried to break up the fight.

[A few minutes and a fight later]

'Geez that was a pain,' Denmark thought. 'Finland ended up shooting at us with his mad shooting skillz.'

Denmark walked around the park, thinking about Norway. 'What should I do? He's always been kinda emotionless…'

He walked back toward his house and spotted a flash of dark blue and purple.

"Norwa-!" Denmark almost flung himself at his best friend but remembered what Finland had said.

'Give him a little space…'

"Norway," Denmark greeted his friend without giving him a bone-crushing hug, though he was definitely holding it in.

"Ah, found you…" Norway stared at Denmark. "What do you want?"

'GAH! I can't hug him and for some reason that's really getting to me!' Denmark was practically banging his head on a wall, which of course, failed to get Norge's attention.

"Want. To. Come. Over. For. Some… dinner?" Denmark asked in an odd fashion.

"I see. If it's free food…" Norway accepted his invitation.

"Okay! See. You. At 7…" Denmark ran off to his house quickly.

"UGH! NOT HUGGING NORGE IS SOOOOO HARD!" he yelled at nothing in particular.

[At 8]

After Norway and Denmark had finished their meals, Denmark offered Norway some tea. Denmark went to make some and Norway walked over to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Come on, real me, wake up," Denmark talked to himself. "I shouldn't be all worked up over my best friend." He walked over to the living room and found Norway sleeping.

'Oh, he's asleep…' Denmark reached out his hand to touch Norway's hair but stopped himself. 'Well, if I honestly think he hates me, even for just a little bit…'

"… It somehow makes me depressed…" Denmark smiled sadly and sighed. 'He's sleeping with that pin on…' Denmark unclipped the cross-shaped pin and freed it from Norway's hair.

"Why are you depressed?" Norway stirred and grasped Denmark's hand.

"Whoa! You were awake?" Denmark panicked and tried to run away but Norway had a tight grip on his hand. "I'm just going now…!"

"What the heck," Norway sighed and closed his eyes, still holding on to his friend's hand. "I really don't get you."

"Norway?" Denmark looked at Norway. "Is it okay if I keep holding your hand?"

"Sure…"

Denmark and Norway sat there holding hands. 'It's warm…' Norway thought to himself.

"You know, if I hated you, I'd let go," Norway said, reading Denmark's thoughts. "And I don't just mean today. Sometimes, you're not all that bad-"

Denmark leaned over and hugged Norway tightly. He was surprised at first, but hugged him back.

"You're my best friend Norge and I don't want to change that." Denmark mumbled.

"…You're my best friend, too"

**Based off a series of comics I found on zerochan**

**Aren't they cute? I can't write romance so I made it fluffy (?)**

**Blargh. I ruin mood.**


End file.
